Justice League
by museicality
Summary: Written for SMACKDOWN 2011, Team Underpants. Sometimes, even Superheroes need a helping hand… or several.  Part of the Superheroes! Series


Title: Justice League

Rating: G

Word Count: 706

Pairing: Team Underpants

Round/Fight: 1A

Summary: Sometimes, even Superheroes need a helping hand… or several. (Part of the Superheroes! Series)

When Kel gained Command of a refugee camp along the warzone during the Scanran War, the Own celebrated.

When she returned from Scanra with her people in tow, the Own celebrated.

When the nickname "Protector of the Small" and word of its infamous reaction from the Lady Knight herself reached them, the Own celebrated even more.

When Kel finally took leave from New Hope and made the trip back to the capital with Neal in tow, the Own celebrated, and cackled at the thought of soon being able to see the infamous reaction for themselves. Dom celebrated especially hard; Meathead was coming!

When Kel arrived, it became obvious that not everyone in the capital was celebrating with the Own.

Dom punched the wall.

"I don't understand! She's got to have heard some of the rumors flying around about her behind her back; but no, all we see is that gods be damned Mask of hers!"

Pushing his chair back, Raoul shook his head and looked his sergeant over. "I don't know what to tell you, Dom. The Own can't stop the gossip mills from turning, and it's not like she didn't hear things before, when she was a squire."

Outside Raoul's office, Evin and Miri exchanged looks.

"I don't think it's fair to pull the prank on them now, do you?"

"Somehow I feel like they might not appreciate it."

"It's sweet that Dom's upset though, and he's right. This time, the rumors are vicious."

"But Lord Raoul's right, there's not much he can do."

Miri paused for a moment, head tilted in that thinking pose that Evin knew so well.

"There's not much Domitan of Masbolle can do… but I bet Sergeant Justice could do something about it!"

Evin gaped at her. "Miri, you are a genius."

Dom was sulking with the door shut when insistent knocking interrupted a particularly angsty stream of consciousness.

"Go away."

"Dom, meet me in the courtyard in five minutes."

"What? No, Evin, I'm not in the mood. Go away."

"Trust me."

"You are Evin Larse, right, out there on the other side of my door?"

"Do it, you won't."

Dom shoved off the bed and fished for his boots. "Fine. But no funny business, Evin."

He waited for a reply, but all he heard was footsteps receding quickly down the hall.

"No funny business, I mean it!"

Dom got to the courtyard, and found an arrow drawn in the dirt, pointing him across the yard. He followed it, and found another one, leading him towards the Rider buildings. When he got to the end of the trail, he was facing a doorway, and with some trepidation he pushed the door open.

Inside, fully decked out, was Commander Vengeance.

And friends.

"SURPRISE!"

Dom drew back. "What is this?"

Commander Vengeance flipped his tan cape with scarlet horse emblazoned on it over his shoulder.

"This, my dear Sergeant Justice, is the beginning of a new era. In the name of Justice (both literally and figuratively) we have come together to form a team dedicated to the eternal pranking of bullies, liars, and insufferable Court gossips in an effort to curb those unnatural tendencies."

Blinking, Dom took in the sight of the people gathered, a grin beginning to grow across his face.

"Who are you?" He asked. The group, dressed in black, stretchy clothes in Evin's design, turned. They all wore capes, some with the Riders' horse emblem on the black field in silver, some with the Own's Crown and Sword emblem.

"Well, your squad and the 17th couldn't let you go off and do something stupid on your own…" Evin mentioned as Dom's grin grew bigger.

The last one looked oddly familiar, and Dom realized it was a very familiar coat of arms, done up in silver.

"Meathead?"

The drawl was unmistakable, and Neal's eyes burned with mischief behind his mask as he turned back around. "I'm not letting you go have all the fun and glory in defending Kel, Dom. This Masked Avenger means business."

Miri's voice piped up from a petite person standing in the front of the group.

"Alright, hands in!"

"TORTALLAN JUSTICE LEAGUE, UNITE!"

Neal drew back at his hand and told it, "Mithros help us all."


End file.
